Between Angels and Demons
by Nick-chan94
Summary: Quando tudo parecia ter acabado, o tempo prova que não é o fim e sim que a aventura está apenas começando, dessa vez os irmãos Rin, Yukio e sua turma se envolvem em uma nova aventura quando uma nova aluna entra no curso para se tornar uma exorcista.
1. Prólogo

_**Notas iniciais do capítulo**_

**_OE PESSOAS espero que gostem dessa história, estava revendo Ao No Exorcist me deu vontade de criar uma fic pra eles, e eu ja tinha umas idéias na minha cabeça mas não tinha idéia, mas agora estou eu aqui com ela e espero que gostem *O*_**

**Aviso se tiver erros, por favor me avise e agora alguns avisos**

_******Nome: Between Angels and Demons **_

_******Classificação:** +16_

_******Categorias:** Ao no Exorcist  
_

_******Gêneros: **Ação, Amizade, Aventura, Comédia, Fantasia, Mistério, Romance, Songfic, Suspense, Terror  
_

_******Avisos: **Heterossexualidade, Tortura, Violência_

_******Prólogo**_

_**16 anos atrás – A noite Azul**_

Dentro daquelas paredes frias com a pouca luz que se fazia graças a algumas velas que cintilavam naquele local, e entre o cômodo se encontrava um berço simples, feito de madeira escura, onde uma criança de pele era branca e cabelos escuros estava dormindo embalada pelo silêncio daquela noite.

As velas que iluminavam o quarto em poucos segundos estavam apagadas e uma brisa sinistra percorreu por todo o cômodo, fora daquele cômodo os sacerdotes olharam uns para outros ficando em alerta já sabendo quem estava provocando essa ventania.

De repente a porta se abre e passos calmos e sem pressa começam a vir na direção da criança, uma sombra cobriu a criança enquanto a fitava em seu sono, não se podia ver seu rosto, pois seu corpo era coberto por um manto negro.

As mãos grandes e dedos longos da figura encapuzada foram aos poucos na direção daquela frágil e indefesa criança, mas antes que ele pude-se toca-la, algo o certou pelas costas e a criança começar a chorar:

– Não toque nela- disse uma jovem de cabelos longos e brancos com um olhar matador.

– Oh! Uma exorcista – dizia sinicamente para a moça – não aprendeu a nunca atacar a Satã ?

– Eu faltei nessa aula – disse com um meio sorriso.

Ela sem hesitar usou mais um de seus ataques o acertando em cheio o fazendo ficar distante da criança e assim ela aproveitou a chance e correu até a criança a segurando em seus braços.

Quando estava prestes a fugir ela começou a ter uma sensação esquisita, seus olhos arregalaram e gemia de dor, virou-se para o causador de sua dor, mesmo sentindo seu corpo e ossos serem esmagados, em sua mente se concentrava em proteger a criança.

– Essa criança é minha – dizia em passos calmos até a direção da jovem sacerdotisa e a segurando pelo queixo a fazendo olhar para ele – é uma pena que terei que matar alguém tão linda quando você, agora, seja boazinha e me entregue a criança

Satã ao dizer isso soltou os dedos do rosto da mulher e foi aproximando mais da criança e quando suas mãos tocaram a criança uma luz branca e muito reluzente emanou envolta de seu frágil consumindo todo o cômodo

_**Notas finais do capítulo**_

**_Bom só um pouquinho só para terem o gostinho do que vem por ai -Q_**


	2. Capitulo 1 - Dezeseis anos depois

**Capitulo 1 - Dezeseis anos depois **

O sol aparecia por entre a janela do quarto que pela decoração parecia pertencer a uma garota, mas a organização lembrava a de um garoto, suas roupas estavam jogadas pelo chão, gavetas abertas, guarda-roupas escancarado com uma montanha de roupa dentro e livros espalhados por todo o canto.

Os raios de sol iam passando pelo corpo coberto por uma fina coberta, a única coisa que se via naquele tecido era longos cabelos negros espalhados e bagunçados pela cama. paz e silencio não há nada melhor do que essas duas coisas durante sono, mas que são raras de acontecerem, principalmente quando as queremos.

O despertador que se encontrava na sua comoda começa a tocar e mãos saindo de dentro das cobertas começam a tatear o aparelho para acabar com toda aquela barulheira, mas o som persistia até que em uma tentativa inútil usou o travesseiro para tampar o som pelos ouvidos, quando em questão de segundos o despertador foi de encontro a parede do quarto e finalmente a figura dorminhoca tinha esperança de poder ficar em paz e silencio:

– ACORDA DORMINHOCA! – Uma voz de mulher berrava dentro do quarto fazendo a garota cair com tudo da cama:

– Shizuru – a garota dizia ainda recompondo do sono e da pancada enquanto olhava para a moça de longos cabelos brancos presos em um rabo de cavalo alto que estava parada na porta – Por que me acordar desse jeito ?

– Se eu não fizer isso você nunca acordaria – disse com um meio sorriso – além de ser divertido te ver caindo da cama:

– SUA MALUCA – Gritou a garota com toda a sua força – ISSO NÃO É ENGRAÇADO!

– Calminha Yumi – disse a mulher com uma gota – gaste essa energia no colégio, e falando nisso, não vai no colégio hoje ?

– Ainda é cedo – a garota de cabelos negros bagunçados dizia enquanto se dirigia para a cama.

– Huh... não viu que horas são ? - perguntou a moça de cabelos brancos

– Não – ela disse confusa voltando-se a olhar para a mulher – digamos que eu tive um acidente com meu despertador hoje de manhã – agora sem jeito brincava com os dedos indicadores:

– Quando é que vai tomar jeito ? - perguntou com uma feição de desaprovação

–Só nascendo de novo – disse querendo mudar de assunto – agora me diz, que horas são ?

– Já são quase oito horas – disse inconformada novamente – está atrasada

O QUE ? - Gritou a garota já – Droga! – e rapidamente como um foguete saiu a milhão do quarto vestindo o seu uniforme – eu dormi demais, não posso me atrasar

– Por que acordar tão cedo pra ir pra escola ? – dizia a garota olhando para o chão como se carregasse algo pessado nas costas e sua feição eram de indisposição por ainda estar com sono

Yumi Nakamura uma jovem de dezesseis anos, apesar de aparentar menos por ser pequena, é uma linda garota de longos cabelos negros e olhos de um azul escuro, muito intensos e penetrantes.

Sua personalidade é de uma garota desastrada, irresponsável e muito despreocupada, além de ser muito temperamental, mas que tem muitas qualidades, é muito inteligente, alegre e muito simpática, mas as pessoas não vem essas qualidades nela.

Dês de criança as pessoas sempre a olham com desprezo e outras com medo, até hoje nunca entendeu os motivos que levavam as pessoas acharem ela uma criança estranha e outras que ela não era humana, por essa razão, ela até hoje nunca teve amigos.

Sobre os seus pais, ela não sabe de muita coisa, a única coisa que sabe é que morreram logo depois do seu nascimento e por isso eles a deixaram aos cuidados de Shizuru.

Shizuru Nakamura tinha seus trinta e seis anos de idade, mas aparentava ter uns 20 anos, alta de cabelos e pele branca e olhos escuros quase pretos, sua personalidade é como a de Yumi por isso de certo modo, se dão muito bem.

Ela trabalha como exorcista e não tinha um horário muitas vezes era chamada em missões no meio da noite, com isso Yumi teve que aprender muito cedo a se cuidar sozinha.

Os pais de Yumi confiaram Shizuro, a guarda da criança por ser grande amiga deles, principalmente de sua mãe, mas sempre que Yumi pergunta sobre eles, Shizuru é vaga e com respostas curtas.

"_Seus pais foram ótimas pessoas, e que infelizmente morreram em um acidente"_

E era com esses pensamentos que Yumi se dirigia para a escola, e permaneceram durante a aula de álgebra, ela escutava vagamente o professor dizer algo, mas a sua mente e sua atenção estava em seus pensamentos enquanto olhava para a janela.

A estranha garota sabia que Shizuru não estava dizendo a verdade, ao menos não contou tudo, ela sentia que tinha algo a mais nessa história, só não sabia como tirar disso de sua responsável.

Enquanto Yumi olhava para o nada pela janela de sua sala, algo chama a sua atenção, ela começa a ver algo na janela alguma coisa redonda pequena e com orelhas e uma cauda voando pelo ar que apareceu do nada diante de seus olhos e segundos depois mais delas apareceram, e mais perto da janela, em um susto ela deu um grito e caiu da cadeira.

– Nakamura-chan – disse o professor – algum problema ?

– Huh! – ela voltou do transe e olhou para o professor – não foi nada não professor, apenas me desequilibrei - disse com um sorriso torto voltando a se sentar:

– Hun, que isso não se repita mocinha – disse o professor voltando seu olhar para a lousa.

Depois das aulas cansativas e entediantes Yumi estava fazendo seu caminho de volta para a casa, mas estava com sua mente em outro lugar, estava agora pensando naquelas figuras esquisitas que tinha visto na escola, o estranho era que só ela os via.

Enquanto caminhava ela escutou gritos e barulhos que indicavam ser uma briga não pensou duas vezes em correr para onde vinha os gritos, ao chegar no local onde vinha o som.

Era uma rua deserta e não ficava muito longe onde ela estava antes de ouvir os gritos, logo Yumi confirmou os fatos, um garoto estava brigando com um garotinho que foi jogado no chão:

– Você não me pagou – disse uma voz forte de um garoto:

– Mas eu esqueci o dinheiro - disse a garoto com a voz chorosa – por favor não faça nada comigo:

– Não vou te desculpar – o garoto mais velho era mais alto com cabelos castanhos e olhos da mesma cor – você não me deu o dinheiro agora vai me pagar o que deve:

Ele fechou o punho com força e quando o soco se dirigia na face do garotinho ele parou quando escutou uma voz:

– Hey! seu idiota – Yumi gritava com toda a força – vem brigar com alguém do seu tamanho:

– Você ? – ele soltou o garoto e nesse momento começou a gargalhar – faça me rir:

– Você está rindo – ela disse séria enquanto se dirigia a os dois – e não estou brincando.

– Sua idiota, vai pra sua casa que esse assunto não é coisa de garotinhas como você –o garoto dizia rispidamente - Não faça eu perder meu tempo com você – em seguida empurrando a garota para trás.

– Sua mãe não te ensinou a nunca desrespeitar uma garota ? - Yumi dizia sem ter medo do garoto – acho que ela nunca te deu educação por isso fica batendo em pessoas menores que você.

– Vai pagar pelo que disse - o garoto fechou o punho novamente e direcionou o soco nela, que conseguiu desviar

Yumi também fechou o punho em um soco certeiro no rosto dele - Isso é pra você aprender a não ser rude com uma garota - disse enquanto o encarava ainda caído no chão:

– Sua aberração – o garoto enxugava o sangue que escorria na boa – vai pagar caro por isso – e ao se levantar saiu.

– Você está bem ? - Ela disse se aproximando e agachando para ficar na mesma altura do garoto:

– Sim – o garoto disse esboçando um sorriso – obrigado

– Não me agradeça – retribui o sorriso – Qual é o seu nome baixinho ?

– Takanori – disse o garotinho – e o seu ?

– Yumi – ela disse docemente – posso te chamar de Taka ?

– Sim – o garoto sorriu com o novo apelido:

– Bom Taka acho que não vai ser mais apanhar daquele idiota - sorriu fazendo o pequenino sorrir também - Taka eu preciso ir agora- Yumi se levantou enquanto ajudava o garoto também a se levantar- até mais baixinho – ela brincou com os cabelos pretos do garoto - agora vá pra casa.

– Mais uma vez obrigado – e começou a sair correndo – nos vemos outra hora

Assim que o garotinho saiu deixando a garota sozinha, Yumi voltou para o caminho até sua casa, mas o que ela não notou era que estava sendo vigiada por entre as arvores, por um par de olhos vermelhos como sangue que a vigiava por entre as sombras.

Yumi chegou em casa, subiu as escadas indo até seu quarto e jogando de qualquer jeito a mochila na cama, pegou suas coisas para se banhar e se dirigiu ao banheiro despindo-se para tomar um banho relaxante.

Quando terminou vestiu-se uma blusa de manga azul escura um short preto e se dirigiu para cozinha para comer algo, quando passou pela geladeira notou algo escrito em um papel colado na geladeira.

" _Yumi, tive que resolver um assunto muito urgente, tome conta de tudo durante a minha ausência ... Shizuru"_

– Essa mulher não tem jeito – Yumi disse com uma gota aparecendo em sua cabeça.

Como ela já imaginava sobrou pra ela preparar a sua comida, não que ela não goste, ela adora cozinhar, só prefere comer uma comida que não tenha sido feita por suas mãos. pegou as coisas nas prateleiras e preparou a comida um Peixe sanma com arroz e molho e alguns legumes e assim foi comer

A tarde já estava chegando ao seu fim, começando a dar passagem para a noite, um garoto caminhava pelas ruas em passos largos e cerrando os dentes:

– Aquela garota idiota – disse o garoto rosnando para si – vai pagar pelo que me fez

O garoto mais velho que tentou agredir o pequeno Taka dês do momento em que levou o soco de Yumi não parou de se sentir humilhado e com sede de vingança. Ele mais do que queria colocar ela no seu devido lugar, e ter sua reputação de volta, era o que ele pensava.

Entre as arvores olhos vermelhos vigiavam o garoto e vendo como ele estava e seus sentimentos abalados, seria fácil se aproveitar dele e fazer o que ele tinha vindo fazer em Assiah.

O garoto começou a sentir vultos atrás dele, ele se virou e nada tinha então resolveu prosseguir com seu caminho, mais alguns passos e outra vez sentiu um vulto e dessa vez mais perto dele e quando o garoto virou para trás para ver, era tarde de mais

A noite já estava completa com o véu da noite que surgia com o céu estrelado e a lua brilhando intensamente, enquanto isso Yumi estava em seu quarto sentada em sua escrivaninha com os livros abertos, estava fazendo a lição de casa, ou melhor, tentando fazer:

– Como isso é difícil - ela mexia de um lado para o outro a lapiseira enquanto tentava resolver as equações – por que não prestei a atenção nas aula de álgebra hoje ? – disse ela fazendo careta de choro.

Ela olha para a janela descansando a vista depois de ficar forçando para ler aqueles livros, e surge do lado de fora aquela mesma bolinha preta que viu na escola mais cedo, ao vê-la saiu correndo para fora de casa na direção do quintal dos fundos da casa, a casa estava rodeada deles, outros eram maiores e com cores diferentes, ela deu um pulo de susto ao sentir um vulto por entre a arvore de seu quintal:

–Finalmente apareceu – disse uma voz grosa e muito tenebrosa:

– Quem é você ? - gritou Yumi – apareça!

–Tenho assuntos a tratar com você - alguém salta da arvore de frente para ela – e não espero não como resposta:

– Você ? - disse Yumi – o garoto que bati mais cedo:

– Esse corpo eu tomei emprestado – disse o garoto olhando para si mesmo - está sendo bem útil ficar com esse corpo por aqui.

– Do que está falando ? - perguntou a garota dando alguns passos para trás:

– Digamos que tem uma pessoa que está louca pra te conhecer – sorriu o garoto- e que estou aqui para te levar até ele:

– Seja lá o que for que seja você – ela dizia sustentando um olhar sério – é melhor ficar longe de mim

– Não precisa ter medo de mim garota- disse o rapaz na frente dela com um sorriso e o rosto colado com o dela - apenas seja uma boa garota e venha comigo

– NÃO! – gritou a garota dando um soco o afastando dela – e não encoste em mim:

– Belo soco – o garoto limpava o rosto e se recompunha do golpe – agora é minha vez.

Uma áurea vermelha apareceu em volta das mãos do garoto e foi em direção a garota que pensando rápido escapou do golpe que acertou a arvore que quase caiu em cima de Yumi, por sorte que escapou mas acabou perdendo o equilíbrio e caiu com tudo no chão:

– Se não vem por bem – sorriu o garoto – vem por mal – e mais uma vez preparou o punho para atacar

O garoto foi com tudo na direção da garota que tentou escapar, mas ele estava perto demais para ela escapar, em um ato desesperado, fechou os olhos como se algo pude-se acontecer no ultimo momento ou apenas esperando que o ruim acontece-se.

_**Notas finais do capítulo**_

_YOOOOOOOOOO MINNA está aqui o primeiro capitulo, o que acharam da Yumi e da Shizuru ? espero que tenham gostado ._


End file.
